Microcontrollers may include a general purpose processor. Some microcontrollers additionally use specialized data processing modules to perform specific types of data processing. The data processing modules are useful, for example, because they perform data processing faster than the general purpose processor, or because they allow the general purpose processor to continue running applications during data processing. The data processing modules, however, can introduce latency on a system bus if the modules need to transfer large amounts of data.